1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a processor system. It particularly relates to a method and apparatus for providing a dynamic change of processor configuration during operation of the processor system.
2. Background
A common method for disabling a feature or reducing its role in a microprocessor system is to establish this xe2x80x9cdefeaturingxe2x80x9d configuration during reset of the system, and then starting up the system in that particular setup. However, such a method only allows change of processor configuration during these inactive (xe2x80x9cstaticxe2x80x9d) periods that require complete system shutdown and then reboot. This limiting methodology, requiring a cold system reboot, therefore suffers a severe performance penalty. Therefore, there is a need to allow change of processor configuration during operation (xe2x80x9cmid-streamxe2x80x9d) without such a performance penalty and without substantially degrading processor operation including limiting any impact to instruction processing by the system. Additionally, change of processor configuration (without requiring a variation in frequency) allows for improved product differentiation in a commercial processor system.